Like any other night
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: The greatest swordsman in the world, Roronoa Zoro. His goal was supposed to be the hard part, what happened afterwards was meant to be easy. Parting ways is never easy. Rated T for language, please enjoy and review.  Part 1 of 3
1. Nostalgia

It always starts with two. It always ends with one. Nostalgia was not exactly the swordsman's common sentiment. It would be foolish however, he admitted; to forget about what he left behind.

"_Leave what behind? You gave up your life the moment you made that vow. You never had...you never had…"_

Roronoa Zoro mumbled to himself the clear disapproval of his own conflict. But he was right, what was there to miss?

All his life he had focused solely on his training and basic survival instinct. Nothing more was needed.

"_No. Nothing more was necessary,"_ The swordsman corrected himself.

There were times he remembered, as a bounty hunter; when all his activities for a day had been eating, training, and sleeping. Nothing else would occur. It was a discipline that was made by him to live by, and for the longest time he learned to abide to this norm.

Then he came. Then it started with two…

"_Join my crew. Zoro."_

The swordsman. The best swordsman in the world now, looked finally at his environment. He was in the crow's nest with one knit bag appropriately big enough to fit his life necessities.

It was three in the morning…or was it earlier than that? It was early. Enough time to leave without the awkward goodbyes. It was funny to him. The situation he was in, the possibility that once he finished his life pursuit…it would all end like this.

A part of him felt like this was the worst way to part ways. In terms of honor, this was the cowardly thing to do. However in the terms that were practiced by that of an ex bounty hunter. This was no cowardly thing; it was simply a detachment of a liability.

Zoro knew he would change when he accepted to be a part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew. Zoro also knew that one day, he would have to leave this crew…and change back.

Simplicity was Zoro's nostalgic request. The swordsmaster had talked to his captain about this matter, the terms they had agreed on after one reached their goals. There was a neutral agreement that a departure would occur and the captain would not prevent it. Luffy would never break his promise.

"It's time to go now," he spoke. For the first time today he spoke. These five words would be the last words he would say in this ship. Or at least they were supposed to be. 

When he slowly crept down the Crow's nest and before he walked to the docking system he stopped at the door.

_Wait. Just one more time. One quick look._

Zoro turned to face the crow's nest from the night sky's presentation. It was a clear view of the lightly dark sky. The pirate flag waived elegantly through the reoccurring gentle strokes of the wind. This was a scenario the swordsman had been very familiar with, this would be the last time he would see this. 

He clutched his bag closer to his back and proceeded to go downstairs to the docking system.

The echo of his footsteps would be his only companion down the path he went. He kept a nice rhythm that seemed to last for a while. There were only a few steps left. Yet he froze on the last step.

Ahead of where his small boat was resting was a dark figure sitting on the tip of the bridge that connected the boat's rope from the post.

The swordsman had planned this for a few days, but the thought of something going out of his plan seemed to have slipped his mind. Then again…Nico Robin was an expert at interceptions.

"Going somewhere, Zoro-san?"

There was a pause between the swordsman and the archeologist. He was trapped and she was, calm?

Zoro glanced down at the dark figure. He still had a chance.


	2. Trigger

**Hello and thanks for your interest in the continuation of this story. There are only going to be 3 chapters, with this marking the 2****nd**** one. I enjoyed reading all reviews and once again hope you enjoy this chapter. Naturally it takes part in the future, so as far as spoilers go mostly everything is from my point of view of the story. Anyways as a disclaimer note I do not own One Piece. One piece is the work of Eiichiro Oda, this story is simply fan made. Enjoy and review the chapter if you would like.**

Flashback to a few nights ago…..

It was difficult to explain how it happened. It was a mixture of a late snack and a bit of unrest that triggered the event. Digressing the subject of how, perhaps it was more important to understand the why. It was challenging to figure out why the words said then meant so much now. The only assurance however, was that for the swordsman everything had changed.

"Things are simple, people just complicate them."

That was Zoro's favorite phrase back then. Back to the times the swordsman carried his swords with such eagerness to shed out for battle. Back at a time were living meant staying alive day by day with a bounty hunting scout every now and then.

Two years changed all that.

Over the course of defeating his mentor to claim the greatest prize of any swordsman, little by little Roronoa Zoro changed.

The only time he would take all three of his swords out were to polish them. His most precious sword Wadou, had never been used since the encounter with Mihawk.

With the absence of battle the swordsman found plenty of time dedicated to him. Thankfully his naps were unaffected and his training sessions were pretty much the same. In addition however Zoro consciously went out and spent time with his family individually. Well perhaps spending time meant more like watching them, but there were some good times.

He did have favorites in his crew and for that reason most of his time was spent with Luffy and Chopper. This in all fairness brought forth more elements to the equation.

Meeting up with Luffy meant Usopp would pursue; likewise hanging out with Chopper pretty much meant spending time with Robin as well.

So naturally it came to a surprise to the swordsman that an incident would occur at a time dedicated to free-lance. It was the second night after landing at a secluded island. Plenty of forestry meant a night out hunt for herbs and remedies. For Zoro it meant having your fingernails smelling horrible for a week after penetration of the juices of the herbs he would grind for his doctor.

Yes a doctor and his assistant, or at least a doctor and a forced volunteer.

It wasn't so bad. Robin took turns helping too. In fact that night they spent a good few hours after midnight finishing dispensing the substances into vials for the far from awake doctor.

The archeologist and the swordsman were sitting down on the lawn of the ship with a few items that helped them with their work. Robin was the one whose turn it was to do the grinding while Zoro filled up the vials and placed them on a small rack.

Truthfully Robin and Zoro could have called it quits after the second finished vial, but it was late at night and they felt determined to get it all done to avoid further work. Yeah that smell was that bad.

"Towel please, Zoro." 

The third of the fifth step routine Robin had set up had arrived. Or at least that was how Zoro kept time.

Robin would get the long roots and strip them down with a knife. This always took the longest out of all the steps. Secondly she would sprinkle the sliced pieces into the mortar then ask for a towel and squish the herbs against it. Afterwards she would grind the bits until it was completely liquefied. Then lastly Zoro would come in and pour the substances into the vial.

Step by step and repeat.

Almost mechanically now Zoro gave her the moist towel while getting his vial at hand ready to use.

However something different happened. This time unlike the other…what? 16 vials? Robin looked up and gave a nod that meant thanks before continuing her process. It wasn't anything special just a little something different. He took notice though of her stern features. She really wanted to finish perhaps more so than Zoro. Dark blue eyes were attracted only to the mortar and her body shifted silently after she was done.

Zoro went in and took the mortar from her then poured the liquid gently into the last empty vial he had.

Once he had finished he put the plastic screw on tight and placed it away onto the rack before anyone got up.

"I think time went away from us, it must be past midnight by now," Robin stretched while looking up at the clouded night sky.

The swordsman got up and placed the rack filled with vials onto the circular bench that went around the crow nest.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want anything?"

Robin had already left for the kitchen before the swordsman had said anything.

It was instinct, he supposed.

Yet then another thing happened not shortly after. Zoro was miserably failing at removing the nasty smell off his fingers with an alcohol dubbed cloth before Robin had surprised him with a cup of coffee.

He didn't drink coffee, tea sometimes; coffee never.

The swordsman accepted the drink nevertheless. He placed it on top of the railing and there it stayed untouched for the rest of the night.

He looked up at the raven haired woman who was now glancing at the water down below. She was standing by the railing both hands forward tucking her beverage carefully. It was one of her notable gestures whenever she was in deep thought. He was pretty sure she wasn't looking at anything in particular, but he didn't bother to ask.

And then without warning she lowered her head to the railing and smiled.

"Everyone here on this ship is my family, I see that know."

Zoro glanced down from the sky and looked at her in confusion.

…

Robin continued to look at the ocean, but he was sure her smile changed to a different one.

"I never honestly thought I would spend all my life in a pirate ship, let alone the pirate ship of the king of the pirates," the archeologist said while bringing her head up from the railing.

"Things like these never mattered to me before finding the last of the poneglphs. I suppose there was never time to think about the post effects of accomplishing my dream."

There was the noise of a few slurps of coffee before anyone spoke.

Spoke. Spoke? Zoro hadn't said spoken since Chopper went to sleep to his office.

He suddenly looked up to Nico Robin wondering if she realized this too.

_Of course she knows idiot, she's smarter than anyone on this ship._

Sometimes his conscience admitted things he wished he could.

"So you're going to stay here forever? There are things out there too you know."

Robin looked up from the water for the first time since she glanced at it. Whether it was the fact Zoro actually decided to participate in oratory or the relevancy of his question made her look up at him.

"She looks so tired," Zoro thought.

Robin had always looked a bit worn down since her first return prior to Mermaid Island. Maybe it had to do with what she experienced, or perhaps the years of hardship were starting to wear her down.

Small hints of grey followed behind her hair tucked behind her left ear. And her smile was a different shade of calmness from the one she used to own.

But just then she beamed at him and her old self came back for a brief moment.

He remembered she used to tease him a lot, years ago. There was always a sign that would show off the face of Nico Robin. Her smile would bend a little too tight and a gleam would appear in her eyes before her lips would turn from a smile to a coyly reply.

He used to hate it so much. Now, he wouldn't mind it too much.

When her face light up though, those traits described as before appeared when she spoke.

"That's not for me to say, I can't decide that. Not after being here. My life was given up at Alabasta, Luffy simply claimed it for this ship.

A smile grin escaped the swordsman's lips as he put his back against the railing and Robin.

He turned his head to face her old persona,"Yeah, Luffy is good at tempting people's fate."

Then it happened.

She closed her eyes and chuckled while raising her left hand.

Nostalgia.

Afterwards she gave him one last look then smiled for the last time before she walked silently to the doorway to her room.

Zoro looked at her leave before he saw her turn her head towards him at the door.

A smile, without a tease.

"That's fine with me though. I don't regret anything. I found my home now….Zoro."

An hour or so later the swordsman was still in the same position he was before the archeologist left. He was thinking of what just transpired.

Two things occurred that made him rethink a few things. The first matter was that the last stronghold, Nico Robin had submitted her life to this ship. In a way that was unthinkable for him. But she said it, and he knew she meant those words.

The second and perhaps the most important trigger Robin had activated was that Zoro was now alone. He did not officially declare his life to this ship just yet. He kept a promise yes, but not complete allegiance after the promise.

It seemed a bit naïve to refuse to live the rest of his life with people that loved him, his family. Yet for some reason Zoro was thoughtful of his future. Not the Straw Hat pirate's future….but his own.

He wasn't sure what stopped him suddenly. Put the cup of coffee seemed to get Zoro's attention.

That coffee wasn't supposed to be touched by him. For some reason however he found himself reach for the handle and tip the cup over his lips.

Cold coffee, he decided tasted rather good. 


End file.
